You Don't Have To Cry Alone
by CrowOfDarkLight
Summary: RAVEN'S BROTHER COME STO THE TOWER AND RAVEN HAS THE TIME OF HER LIFE BBRAE very slight RobStar tell me if i should make a sequel.
1. Arrival

THE GREAT ARRIVAL

PLEASE REVIEW The Next Chapters Will Be Better I Promise 

"Emergency" said Starfire over the intercom system." We require everyone in the living room right away." "Come, we've gotta get to the livin' room. Starfire needs us up there. COME ON" he shouted while pulling BB and Cy away from there video game. "Hey, I almost won, what kind of emergency is it" said Cyborg. "She probably lost her earrings again" said Beast Boy who was tired of being drug away from anything when it's short of a disaster. "Earrings or not we need to get up there and find out" said Robin, not at all amused by Beast Boy's joke.

As they rounded the corner into the living room/kitchen they saw something they didn't expect. The room was filled with balloons. There was a sign that said 'WELCOME' hung across the ceiling. The cake was half eaten and raven was asleep in her seat at the kitchen table. "Raven, friend wake up. Cyborg Robin and Beast Boy have arrived. PLEASE WAKE UP" she shouted when Raven didn't respond to her the first time. "Come on, I was having a good dream about beas-" she stopped mid sentence when she realized other people where in the room. "Raven- having a good dream- that's a first. Who was it about?" asked Cyborg who wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy looking at the cake. She didn't dare answer.

"Who is this all for," asked beast boy who was also admiring the cake, even though it was half eaten. "and who ate the cake?" asked Robin who didn't seem to want a cake that was already eaten. Raven, without a word, pointed at the other side of the room at a figure that was completely covered in clad black armor. He was towering over every one of them except Cyborg, but even he felt small compared to him. Raven then did something no on else would have dared to do. She went up and hugged the enormous figure and was lifted onto his shoulders. "It's nice to see you again Dravin" said Raven who wore a brief hint of a smile. But it quickly disappeared. "It's nice to see you too, have you found yourself someone or was my advice just dust in the wind to your deaf ears?" he said with a mischievous smile. But that also faded quickly. Raven blushed slightly at that statement. She knew she loved Beast Boy and yet she still denied it. Malchior had torn out her heart and she was determined not to let it happen again. Beast Boy loved raven but he didn't know how to tell her. They were both stuck in a rut with only one way out. "It is for Raven's brother, isn't it grand?"

"No, I haven't and I don't want to" she said to him telepathically. "You have to; I know you don't want to end up like me. I can help you. You know that" he said telepathically. " I don't need a broken heart" she said audibly. At that she flew off his shoulder, grabbed BB and was on the roof in a matter of seconds. She knew she had to tell him. This had to be her moment. This had to be there moment.

"Raven, why are we up here?" asked beast boy who was a little confused about why she would go anywhere with him alone, but he wasn't complaining. As he said this Raven hovered over to the edge of the roof, sat down, and patted the space next to her. Beast Boy was happy she wanted to spend time with him. Why, he still had to figure that out. He assumed the best. "Beast Boy, there is something I've been wanting to tell for a really long time. Beast Boy I l-l-l-l-lo" with that she fainted and was immediately plummeting toward the rocks below.


	2. Dreams and Emotions

You Don't Have To Cry Alone ch2

Just as she was about to hit the rocks below, Beast Boy came to his senses and caught her. As they fell he turned into a pterodactyl and carried her fainted to the roof in his claws. As he looked down upon her his heart started to beat faster then it ever should. Though his form was an animal, his heart was human.

As raven lay on her bed she began to dream a dream that was so unfamiliar it was like a nightmare, and yet she found so much pleasure in it that the nightmare was like a dream. She both feared and loved what she saw. She saw herself being held in Beast Boys arms and was being comforted as she spilled her emotions out from her eyes. And as she cried she heard Beast Boy's whimsical voice sing" hush little baby, don't you cry, I am going to sing you a lullaby".

As her soul fell onto his shoulder she felt no anger

No pain

No spite

Nothing could ever take this moment away. And yet, she saw another version of herself pushing the changeling away. She found only hatred in this form. All she could see was her world broken asunder in this unforgettable moment.

Raven then awoke to find herself in her room. Her room was dark and full of otherworldly items that no normal person could ever hope to understand. She found her sheets were wet with sweat and she began to gather them up when she suddenly felt cold armor on her shoulder. She turned to find Dravin with his blood red eyes staring at her. His eyes didn't leave her until they resumed there normal color. "Why are you in my room and what happened, why can't I remember anything and why do I feel like this?" "So you took my advice after all Raven. You feel like this because you are afraid to let him in and you know it." He grabbed her by the arms and held his face a short distance from his own. "You do not want to end up like me, do you?" he shouted. It felt like the whole room shook. Artifacts broke under the power of his voice alone and he repeated his question." DO YOU" he shouted and the whole tower began to shake. Raven opened her mouth to speak but it was muffled by the rumbling. "What" he asked, "What did you say".

"NO" she shouted just as loud as he did. She felt her anger being forced to the surface. She felt the same power that defeated Dr.Light and the same power that defeated Malchior. Just as she was about to release her fury upon him, Dravin put his hand over her mouth and she was calm once again. He had absorbed her emotions and hid them inside himself. Raven knew what she almost did and gave Dravin a look that was sincere and apologizing. "It's all right, as long as I'm here you don't have to fear anything or anyone" said Dravin. With that he took her sheets and left her room.

Darkness covered her and she began to meditate. Her only form of serenity next to her herbal tea. After a while she was at peace. She found new sheets and wished to sleep without dreams of anyone. Especially dreams of the one who had saved her life and who Dravin said she loved. Dravin was never wrong and yet she denied it. She knew what this wrought but she didn't want to go through the pain of love again. She didn't want the same thing to happen to her. She wouldn't have his kiss become her scar. With that she slept, and with that she thought her fate was sealed. But green eyes watched her and made sure she was alright. Then those eyes left the girl to her sleep. Hoping to return to her soon, hoping to return more then just friends.


	3. Why?

I promise this chapter will not suck as much as the other ones.

Please review if you think this was worse or better then the first two. It is Dra-vin not Dray-vin.just to get that all clear. PLEASE REVIEW, FOR GOD'S SAKE REVIEW IT

After a restless night of dreams about his or that, Raven decided to try her luck with her mirror. "I need to know what I'm feeling, and if it's healthy" she said. 'I need to know if it's love. If it is, I'll just destroy her so she won't cause me any more pain' she thought. She knew she couldn't kill an emotion. But she felt she had to try. She had to confront her, and at least stunt her growth.

"That is enough out of one of you, which one has been most active?" "It was love and desire" said truth who was not at all effected by ratting out one of her companions." Thanks a lot buddy. You just can't keep anything to yourself, can you?' asked Desire, who was calm not but a moment ago." No fighting. I need answers now. Why have I been feeling this way, and why does my brother seem to care so much now. You all know he has never cared for anyone but himself" said raven with unusual sadness in her voice." You honestly think he never cared for you", said truth," he has always cared for you and you know it. He is like you and has trouble showing his emotions for others" she said with a hint of mischief in her tone. "What are you talking about?" asked Raven who was beginning to get nervous at this point. She knew she could leave at anytime but she had to make a stand in order to counter act her feelings." You know damn right what she is talking about" said rude who was spitting out her meal as she talked." You know that you have feelings for Beast Boy you have never felt before. You hid them so long it was like they never existed, but they found there way to the surface and now you've got to face them and accept them". No I will not accept it, I can't love again. I won't love again. Malchior took my heart into his book with him and I won't take it back. It just- it just hurt to m-much to l-love." She said with the pain of one thousand crying angels in her voice and soul". All the other emotions began to shrink while Sadness and Pity began to grow. "you can't deny it," said love," Desire and I have to much power over you for you to be completely numb towards him." Raven screamed and flung herself at Love and was caught mid-air and thrown into a tree. "Please stop my pain, just go away and leave me to myself, don't make me care for him." Love gave her a skeptical look and said " You know what this decision will bring and I won't have that happen to you. Not while I still exist within a fiber of your being. Remember, Raven, it is bitter to reign in Hell and you don't want to be just like your father or you brother do you?" With that she tore herself from the presence of her emotions and went back to her normal state.

"Why do I feel like this, how long have they existed in me. And why do I love Beast Boy?

Sorry that it is so short but my mind went kind of blank and it seemed like a good time to end it

PLEASE REVIEW

I NEED BOTH POSITIVE AND NEGATIVE VIEWS TO HELP ME IMPROVE


	4. The Sickness Within

The Sickness

REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU

JUST REVIEW IT I'm making Azarath on a distant planet just for the hell of it -keep that in mind when you read.

"I have to go get some herbal tea so I'll be gone for a bit. Where is Beast Boy, He's usually up by now" she said, feeling a little off-balance by her previous experiences. "he hasn't come out of his room yet, I am worried about our green friend. Raven could you please go check and see if he is not well. I would go myself but I am making a tameranian morning dish." Cyborg and Robin cringed at that last statement. We all know how good those are.  "I'll check on him if you would make me some tea. Would you mind starfire?" "Not at all friend raven."

"Beast Boy, are you in there. Its 3 o clock, come downstairs, we're all worried sick about you." No answer. "Don't make me come in there. Fine", out of pure frustration she used her powers to bust down the door. But to her surprise she saw him sprawled across the floor. "Beast Boy" she yelled in fear. She prayed to God that he was alright. He opened his eyes and with all the strength he could conjure up he said "Raven, I love you. Please don't leave me". She couldn't believe what she just heard. "He must be delusional, he couldn't have said that" she said. 'You know that's not true' said a voice in her head. She shook it off and carried him to the living room.

"What happened, is he alright" asked robin. He always was the one to say what everyone was thinking. "I don't know, I just found him like that" she said having no answer to any question about his condition. "He's been poisoned" said a voice that was missed that entire day. "You've got to get the antidote or he's gonna die." Everyone looked at him like he was guilty. "How do you know so much" was all they had to say. "All I know is that if you don't get the antidote soon he's gonna die and his blood will be on your hands" he said as his eyes turned blood red. "well where the fuck are we gonna get medicine for this" asked Cyborg who was falling apart at the site of Beast Boy going from his normal green to a pale ashen lime color. "You have to leave tonight. In my experience with this stuff he's probably has only a week, maybe not event that if you don't hurry". "Let me guess, we have to go to some God forsaken jungle and find a special leaf. Don't we" asked Robin who was losing control of himself at the sight of his once perky friend dissipating in front of him. "You wish it would be that easy, you have to go to Azarath and retrieve the blood of Tonglot. He made the poison so it couldn't be used against him. A pint should do it. Then you have to pump the blood into your friend's system. It's not going to be easy." They all looked at each other with uncertainty in there eyes. "Give us the coordinated and we'll be on our way, Cyborg load up the helicopter with a weeks worth of supplies" ordered Robin who was slowly pulling himself together. "Don't bother" said Dravin who was laughing at Robin's futile orders. "You'll need a rocket to get there and back in time." "Fine then load up the space shuttle and we'll be off in a few hours. Raven, help Cyborg move supplies. "Raven will stay here and help me care for the green one; I'll need all the help I can get. One telepathic is not enough for this magnitude of a sickness. You will have to go with just Starfire and Cyborg." Said Dravin who seemed to have this all thought out. "He's right, I'll have to stay here and help." said Raven who was glad she wouldn't have to go back to her home. "May I help with the care of Beast Boy" asked Starfire who was probably the most concerned; next to Raven. But this was all a clever façade. She didn't want to let on about her emotions towards Beast Boy. "NO" yelled Dravin who was not expecting questions at this point. "Your friend is in good hands. Besides, Robin and Cyborg will need your help more then the green one will."

"Is everything packed up" asked Robin who was in an extreme hurry. So was everyone else. "Yes Robin" said Starfire, " we only lack the coordinates to Raven's home" They all turned to Dravin and Raven. "This is the way" said Dravin, "But you must not speak to any locals on the planet or tell them where Raven and I are" "Alright Titans, let's get on the road and get that medicine" said Cyborg who was already at his post in the ship. "3-2-1, lift off" said Starfire. She loved to say that whenever they needed the rocket. With that they were off and they wouldn't be back for several days. "So what do we do know" said Raven who lifted BB onto her shoulders. 'I never knew he weighed so much' she thought. "Hey, were did you go, Dravin, DRAVIN" she shouted. But her shouts hailed no responses. All she heard was the echoing of her own voice on the empty tower.

Oooooh where did he go

Check back later to find out R&R please


	5. Dying For A Kiss

Dying For A Kiss

Thanx to The Ubermann for all his help

R&R I just can't review captain-I don't have the power

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where could he have gone? How could he just leave him like this' thought Raven as she rushed to get beast boy to the infirmary. "Beast Boy, I know you can hear me. You've got to hang on. Wait till we get to the infirmary. Please don't die on me" she cried as she used all her strength to pull him down what seemed to be like endless corridors. "Raven, I don't want to die" coughed Beast Boy. As Raven watched him slip away she finally rounded the corner into the infirmary. 'You've got to hang on just a little longer' she thought. She recited this like a prayer in her mind as she hooked him up to endless machines to try and save him from the poison. Raven then heard a whisper in her mind. "You know what you have to do, you know what will cure him, and you know medicine can't do a thing. His sickness is deeper then flesh and blood.'

"His pulse is fading. You know what must be done" whispered the voice. "I can't, I won't, I won't do it" she cried as tears soaked her flawless skin. "Blood will not be on your hands sister. Either you do it or I'll kill him myself" he snarled. "Raven, am I gonna die" whispered Beast Boy who already knew the answer. "No, you're not gonna die" she said with a bit of hope in her voice.

She knew what had to be done. There was no turning back. Her lips connected with his as she kissed him with loving embrace. 'No, you're not gonna die' she thought as his skin was pressed up onto hers. As the kiss ended, Beast Boy regained consciousness.

"What happened" he asked weakly. His hands were shaking, his heart was pounding and his head was throbbing. But he never felt more alive in all his life. "do you remember anything" she said as she felt her powers slipping out of control. "No, how did I get in here and why am I hooked up to all these machines" he asked, utterly dumbfounded by his surroundings. "Good" whispered raven, so only she could hear it. Teleporting out of the room, she had a few questions to ask her brother.

"Where the hell do you get off playing with peoples lives? What did you do to him? That wasn't Azamen powder because we would have really needed that bastard's blood." shouted Raven who was ready to kill her brother for forcing her to kiss him. "I confess. I did poison him; I put Artib's in his blood stream. But believe me; I had no intention of him dying. I had it all under control" he said. "How the hell does a kiss cure poison?" she demanded. "It wasn't really poison, they were more like little nanobots that where destroying him from the inside out. At the press of a button they self destruct administering the antidote. It was all under complete control" he insisted as Raven gave him her death glare that she usually gave to Beast Boy. "You still have no right to do shit like that." With that she rushed to her room and she thought about what she had done. 'I kissed him for nothing, how could he do that' she thought as she was disgusted with herself. 'It wasn't that bad and you know it. You big cry baby' giggled happiness. She obviously found pleasure in what she had done. Yet she still denied it. 'You can't deny it Raven. You know you want to do it again and again. You know he'll say yes. Take a leap and go for it' whispered love. 'Again and again and again and again, I'll make sure you do.' Promised desire, 'I'll make sure you do.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You are under my control

You will review

Need helpful tips Tell me what I did wrong and I'll try to fix it

Another thanx to The Ubermann

Check back soon for more chapters


	6. The Next Morning

Big thanx to The Ubermann Black2Blue creemy The Rogue Leader

You guys (and girls) have been a big help

Flames Please But tell me why your mad don't just say it sucks

R&R because I know where you live

Big thanx to The Suicide Girls because without them I would be bored on Saturday nights

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning

"Beast Boy, how are you this morning" asked Raven who was still really concerned. Knowing her brother, something was still wrong with him. But she shrugged it off.

"I'm good, but I can't remember much about the past few days, could you fill me in." The nanobots must have effected his memory as well as his health.

"Not much, Titan's East is takin' care of villains while the others are gone. Um, Beast Boy, do you, do you want to—to get something to eat." This question knocked Beast Boy off his heels. It was just so sudden; he never thought she would want to spend time with him, with anyone in fact, especially on a sort of date.

"I-I'd love to. Where do you wanna go to?" 'This is shaping up to be a pretty awesome morning.' He thought as Raven was looking through the phone book for a restraunt she had never been to.

"How about this one, it just opened, it look's really, it seems really nice" said raven with a little bit of embarrassment in her voice. "What time should we go?"

"How about 7:30. I'm in the gym until 6:00 and I've gotta run some errands. So is that good with you?" said Beast Boy, who was still a little dumbfounded by her sudden question to go out with him. At least he thought it was a date.

"7:30 would be great, um, can I—can I come with you to do your errands." This just seemed to blurt from Raven's mouth as she felt her face turn beet red with embarrassment.

" Um, okay, the first thing I've gotta do is go to the gym, so if you wanna come that's fine by me." He knew she was gonna say no, but he at least had to try.

"Great, when are you leaving for it" said Raven

'This isn't an awesome morning; this is one hell of a morning. Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy' he thought as a slight smile writhed across his lips. He tried his best to keep it hidden, but he just couldn't do it. His excitement was getting the better of him. He knew he would have to calm down if he wasn't going to mess this up. "um, I should leave now, but I have to use the bathroom first." (Ah the old calm down in the bathroom trick. HINT it doesn't work)

"I'll be waiting in the living room" yelled Raven. She was a little late on the uptake and Beast Boy was already half-way to the bathroom. ' I can't believe I actually asked him out' she thought, obviously very impressed with herself that she had the courage to ask him.

"See Raven, this wasn't so bad. How do you feel" asked Love. "Actually, I feel-well, I feel really-really relieved that he likes me back. I guess you were right. But don't get used to me letting you manipulate me on everything" Raven warned, admitting defeat.

"Alright Beast Boy, just calm down, she asked you. So that means she took a risk to see if you like her back. So you're good to go, no pressure, just don't screw anything up" Beast Boy whispered. As he was trying to calm himself he heard Raven turning on the TV. A sure sign she was getting bored. He was in the bathroom longer then he thought. As he approached her he thought to himself, "It's now or never, who's the man. I am." He had to get his confidence up or he would blow everything to hell. "Ready to go" he asked.

'As ready as I'll ever be' she thought to herself. 'This is gonna be a lot harder then I thought.' "So it's the Gym first right."

"Right, there's a lot of light stuff you can do in there if you get bored" he said, sweat trickling down the back of his neck.

"That's alright; I've got a book to read while I wait." She knew she wasn't going to be able to concentrate on the book if he took his shirt off. But she thought he would be decent enough to ask permission first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The Gym

As she was reading her book, Raven was glancing at Beast Boy every once is a while. "I guess this is the day he works out his human form instead of some animal" she thought as she was watching him lift more and more until his arms began to sore. She had never noticed how muscular he was. She knew she was going to regret it but she had to start a conversation. "So how do you work some of this stuff" she asked as her palms began to sweat uncontrollably.

"You probably want to start out on something light, here try these, these should be about the right weight" he said as he handed her a 10 pound weight. "It's not real heavy, but it's heavy enough" he said as he handed her the weight.

"Well, this should be fun" she whispered. She knew she'd made a mistake wanting to impress him by trying something new. "Ah, son of a bitch" she screamed as she dropped the weight on her foot, almost breaking it. "Beast Boy, help me, it hink it's broken" she said, holding back a slight tear of pain.

"Here, let me take a look. Good, your toe is just dislocated. (if your toe doesn't dislocate, deal with it) Hold on, this'll hurt a little" he said as he forced the bone back into place.

"Ah, damnit, lifting weights hurts" she yelled as she limped back to her seat. "How long is this gonna hurt for" she asked

At this time Beast Boy was across the room and looking through a closet. " a couple of days, depending on your eating habits. If you want it to heal faster you should add a little more protein into your diet until it gets better. Here, take this" he yelled as he threw a box of pills across the room.

"What are these, protein pills? Thanks but I think I'll stick with normal meat. What happens when you get hurt, you don't eat meat" she asked as she read the ingredients.

"That's what those are for. I'm about done in here, you wanna get going" he asked as he began to put on his normal clothes behind a curtain.

"What about your errands, you said you had some to do" she said weakly. Her foot was really killing her.

"I can skip those, I'll just run'em tomorrow. So where are we gonna ….." Before he could finish a siren blarred and they knew they had to get to the main hall and take the message.

"Yo, is anybody there, these coordinates are bullshit, we're in the middle of nowhere" yelled Cyborg who was extremely mad that he wasted all that time looking for a planet that wasn't anywhere near their position. "I know you're' there Raven, is BB alright."

"Beast Boy, hide, this is Raven, Beast Boy is doing much better, but he's still sick, look around these coordinates. These should be right. Dravin never was good with space travel. Sorry about that. I've got everything covered here. Raven out." With that she flipped off and told Beast Boy he could come out of hiding.

"Sick, what was that all about" he asked. He didn't remember he was sick and he didn't remember Dravin infected him.

"I'll explain at the restaurant. Come on let's go." With that she grabbed his arm and they were out the door to a night that neither of them would soon forget.

Little did they know that they were being watched, a dark figure lurking in the shadows. Blood red eyes watched them as they went to their destinies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooh, what will happen.

i'll tell you why she said he was sick int he next chapter so just wait

I don't think I need to go in detail about why she asked him out it kind of explains itself

The Power of Christ Compels You, to review

So Review now damnit

Sorry if the Christ thing offended anyone

I'm Christian and I had to use that

F/K YOU IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY RELIGION

No, I'm kiddingit's cool. I don't care if you care or not

So um ReviewFLAMES PLEASE

But tell me why, Don't just aimlessly bitch about nothing

Sorry for all the cussing, that's why it's T and not E

See ya Later CrowOfDarkLight


	7. Drop Dead Dinner

DROP DEAD DINNER

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just cause the title is corny doesn't mean it will be bad (but it just might be)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW now

Thanx to anybody who reviewed my last chapters

I wrote this in a dedication to my girlfriend and for our first date

Happy Fucking New Year

God Has A Cruel Sense Of Humor And You Know I'm Right

This is something that happened on our first date…..I hope it was as good as I thought it was.

Let me know what you think

READ- REVIEW- RINSE –REPEAT FLAMES PLEASE but tell me why

enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell, is this place even a restaurant" asked Beast Boy, who finally realized Raven had tricked him. "Isn't this your goth poetry club…place"

"Yeah, if I said we were going here, you wouldn't have come. Besides, it's not that bad, the people here are really nice, despite the way they look. Just think of a bunch of me's runnin around and you'll be fine." Said raven with a slightly triumphant smirk on her face. (I used goth for a lack of a better word, I go to those poetry places all the time, they are really fun)

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. So what, are you gonna read a poem or something." Beast Boy said, obviously joking around.

"Yep" was all she had to say to shut him up.

"You, you're gonna read a poem" said Beast Boy with astonishment in his voice. "Did you write it yourself?"

"I did, it kinda took me about a month to get it just perfect, I hope you like it" said Raven, enjoying the whole 'what the hell is going on' look in Beast Boy's eyes. She enjoyed it when she kept him guessing about what she was going to do.

"Why would you care if I liked it, and I'll bet it'll be great." As he said this, a caring smile came over his face. He would have to keep that in check in this kind of place he thought. "Come on, let's go, the line is getting pretty long"

But raven did care if he liked it or not, he was the whole reason he wrote the poem. Without him she would feel even emptier then she normally thought she felt.

"Thank God, there's a table in the back corner" yelled Raven over the chatter. It was just loud enough that she had to yell. "It's a couple's booth, I hope you don't mind." 'This is going just as I'd hoped' she thought as she smiled a little mischievous smile. Beast Boy didn't seem to notice

"A couple's booth would be great, wait—that sounded really weird. Anyways, when are you gonna sign up?"

"I'm gonna sign up right now with that guy before it's all filled do you want me to sign you up?" She laughed on the inside because of the ridiculous offer. 'Beast Boy and poetry don't seem to mix' she thought, still having a good inner laugh.

"Sure." One word had rendered Raven, Raven of all people speechless. As she stared at him, mouth a gape, he just asked "What, can you sign me up? I might as well try it."

"You were giving me crap about the whole poetry thing and now you want to try it. I'll sign you up on one condition, you don't do something stupid because I'm a regular here and I don't want hem kicking me out because my bo-sorry, friend messed up everyones night" 'I hope he didn't notice, I really hope he didn't notice' she thought as she felt the blood rushing to her face.

"Deal, oh, and I wanted to ask you a few questions after your poem, but I kinda need one answered now. Why did you ask me to come here with you?" he didn't want to ask why she asked him out because he wasn't sure it was a date. He just hoped for the best.

Um, I… uh… I've kinda…..kinda wanted to for some time now. It wasn't to s-s-s-sudden, was it?" Her stuttering only made her face even redder along with the fact that Beast Boy had enough sense to ask why.

"That's all I wanted to know, and Raven….that makes me feel really good that you would want to ask me, thanks." he said with sincerity in his voice.

"You're welcome" was all she could say. The rest got caught in her throat. "I'm gonna go sign up now, be back in a minute." As she was walking up to the man with the sign up sheet she was mentally yelling at herself for letting that slip out. 'I don't even know if he likes me yet, hoe could I let that slip out'

"Raven, would you like to sign up for a reading" asked the man with the sheet. He was tall and had shoulder length black hair. He wore a sleeveless shirt and black cargo pants tucked into leather combat boots.

"Yes, could you sign me and my friend up? His name is Beast Boy, and this is his first time I think"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You are here with Beast Boy, the same Beast Boy I'm thinking about. You're goin out with him. Holy crap, he just doesn't seem like you're type Rae" yelled the emcee who was laughing himself silly with the strange fact.

" SSSSSHHHH, I'm just goin to eat with him…. and that didn't help my argument one bit did it" she asked as the man just shook his head, holding back another laugh. "I'm just seeing if he likes me back, so don't tell anyone" she whispered.

"Aw, how sweet, secret love, and it's not even spring." Seeing the distressed look in her eyes he quickly added "I'm sorry Rae, I didn't mean to laugh, and I'll bet he's nice."

"Just sign us up so I can get back, I really need to sit down, and don't tell anyone till I give you the okay" she whispered as she turned to walk back to the little green changeling.

"Alright, were signed up and ready to go, the only bad part is were right after Sharon, she's the house favorite, so you better have something good up your sleeve if you don't want us both thrown out" said Raven as she sat down next to Beast Boy. The booth looked a lot bigger when she was standing because she was sitting Right next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"That's just great, and I hope it's something good. Now about my questions, number one, was I sick the last few days" he asked as he starred into her eyes.

"You weren't sick, my brother…..sort of……poisoned you. But believe me, he had everything under control. Alright what is the next one?"

"Why did you say I was still sick and give Cyborg coordinates to who knows where?" His eyes never left hers as he asked his question.

"I….I wanted…..to spend more time with you without interruptions from the others. Dravin isn't much of the interrupting type so I'm not worried about him" she said, beginning to like the way Beast Boy looked at her eyes and at nothing else when he talked to her. She felt good that it wasn't her body he was attracted to, if he was attracted to her at all.

'She wants to spend time with me…me of all the people she could relate to at this club' he thought. He realized he had one more question…. and he was starring into space. "I've only got one more, but that can wait until later….. Hey…..I think it's your turn, good luck Raven"

"Thanks, be back in a minute." As she said this her palms began to feel sweaty and her head seemed to spin. 'Get it together Raven; you do this all the time. Just not with him here" she thought as she looked at Beast Boy from the corner of her eye. 'Here goes everything.'

"Next up is one of our favorites, she saves your asses on a regular bases and she seems to be on a date, but don't tell anyone" said the emcee over the speaker system.

"Why did you have to go and do that, now it's gonna be hard for me to just show my face around here anymore" Raven yelled through clenched teeth, he had just made everything harder for her. Especially since some one shined a spotlight on Beast Boy, he couldn't hold back the laugh he was containing the whole way over.

"Thanks, now that you know why I'm her tonight you probably already guessed who I'm with…….if anyone knows; tell me who is operating the spotlight tonight. Alright… here it goes. This is called LOVE"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the time I wake

Till' the time I sleep

And even in my dreams

I think of you

I like to talk

You like to play

But I just sit and stare

But only when I'm with you

I never thought this could happen

These feelings that I have

I feel lust

I feel passion

I feel the need for you

Is it love or obsession

Friendship or desire

I don't know

But I want it forever

And I never want it to go away

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The crowd was awestruck, speechless, paralyzed, and couldn't believe their ears. Was this the same Raven who thought so little of herself. This couldn't be her. Raven….writing about love. It just couldn't be.

Beast Boy was the first to stand up and applaud with all he was worth. After the applause died down she took her last bow and went back to her seat. All the while signing autographs and accepting praise from her peers.

"Raven, that was beautiful. I didn't know you could write like that." The poem had brought a tear to his eye. He knew it was for him. He knew because she looked at him the entire time she was talking.

"Thank you…..thanks a lot Beast Boy. That means a lot to me, and I think you're up" she whispered as the emcee called Beast Boy's name.

"So, would you look at lover boy over here? Tell'em all your name buddy" announced the emcee as gave BB a hearty pat on the back. "Good luck out there" he whispered

"Um…hi….for those of you that don't know I'm Beast Boy and this is my first time doin anything like this. So if it sucks I have an excuse. Um…my poem is called When You're Not There, alright here it goes." Beast Boy said his poem with a dry voice and a slight bit of fear in the way he spoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you're not there

My life has no meaning

Yours does but it looks to have no feeling

You think I'm there but you won't touch me

Or hold me

Everything is dark and in a shadow

You think I'm okay by the way I look and sound

But you don't know I cry at night

Wondering what I've lost and found

Nothing can change between me and you

It's all dark and scary, but not to you

You think that I'm happy and cheerful

But all that you think of me is untruthful

I can't explain what I fell when I'm with you

I feel safe, happy, everything I've never felt before

My friends say you're ugly

But I say you're cute

Oh what the fuck, it's me and you

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again the audience was awestruck. Raven most of all, because she had noticed that he didn't even pull out a piece of paper to read off of. "Holy shit dude, that was excellent, and you say this is your first time. That's unbelievable" said the emcee, who was still standing with his mouth hanging half-way to the floor.

Suddenly the audience burst into tears, applause and whistling. 'They must have liked it' he thought. As he approached their table he was suddenly, along with the audience, standing with his mouth a gape. Raven was crying, and she wasn't faking. He couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or sadness. "Raven what's wrong, was it something I said" he asked as he put his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"It was everything you said Beast Boy that was beautiful, who did you write it for?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted to mess with him.

"Do you really want to know" he asked, as raven nodded her head in approval. "I……I wrote it…….I wrote it for you." He was waiting for the big 'you had no right to' or 'that was totally uncalled for' he was so used to hearing. Instead he found his face locked with hers in a powerful kiss.

His hands moved to her hips as her hands moved over his shoulders and around his neck. She knew it was a corny position, but she didn't care, she just wanted to be with him. Just as they pulled away and smiled at each other, the man operating the spot light shone it down on them. But the whole place had seen it without his help. Beast Boy and Raven were blushing beat red at what had just happened. For Raven, it was being in front of her peers. For beast boy, it was because he was in front of total strangers.

"Would you look at that, now that is a sight for sore eyes. Looks like his poem was too much for our Raven……..wait a second, why isn't anything blowin up like it normally would?

"I don't know…… this whole place should be blown to bits because of that" answered Raven, still recovering from the kiss. As she answered her eyes never left Beast Boy's and his never left hers.

"So, it was that good huh? I thought it was better." He just laughed at his lame little crack. Everyone just stared at him like he was a pot head. Raven was no different, although she found some humor in it. She just winked at him letting him know it was funny. She thought he got the message. So she didn't say anything

"Come on, let's get out of here. It's getting claustrophobic around all these people." whispered Raven

"You read my mind" agreed Beast Boy. As they walked out they were shaking hands with random people and some girls and some guys looked disappointed that both of them were taken.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope ya liked it

That's kinda what happened except without the powers and switch them around

Making Raven me (the guy that normally goes there)

Making Beast Boy my Girlfriend (that I invited, but I gave her the poem to read. I'm such a sneaky bastard aren't I?) and those poem weren't mine sorry to whoever I had to rip off those poems were awesome

REVIEW,IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS PURE AND SACRED REVIEW THE DAMN THING

Hope it was as good as my last one

It seemed really short in my head but it looks really long on paper

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING TO A COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU SOON

CHECK OUT MY PROFILE

The names CrowOfDarkLight

See ya later


	8. What Dreams Are Made Of

What Happens Now Is What Dreams Are Made Of

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, Review I say

Sorry I took so long with this I hate keeping you waiting

It took me a while to figure out what to do in this one

So I'll try my best

HERE IT GOES

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That place was funner then I thought it would be" said Beast Boy, still amazed he got a kiss. "and who knew you could kiss like that, you must have a lot of practice with that sorta stuff." Completely unaware she had no experience.

"Is 'funner' even a word" she said sarcastically, "and I haven't really….kissed anyone……ever. My parents don't count." A little smirk was creeping across her face in amusement. 'He thinks I kiss people on a regular bases, he's lost' she thought.

"Are you serious, well we'll have to get you back on track, won't we" he said with a huge grin across his face. He was getting ahead of himself he thought.

"It's about time" she said seductively, a mischievous grin was making its way across her lips. "Let's just keep our hands in the right places."

"Alright, you start" is what he said, 'What, are you serious' is what he thought. He was hoping she was being serious. From experience he knew she was kidding. After a long pause he said "I knew you were just kidding, you want something to……." He was silenced when his mouth was cut off. His lips pressed to hers faster then he could think. It took him a few seconds to realize what position he was in and shut his eyes.

As the kiss continued they started to realize the concept of breathing and they both pulled away as the other did. "Let's take this inside, I don't want any desperate paparazzi scum-bag getting a picture of this, Cyborg'll never let us live it down" said Beast Boy, realizing people across the bay could see them with a low powered telescope.

"You're probably right" she said, a little disappointment in her voice. She didn't want to wait another second, he was hers and she would never let him go. "and I would never hear the end of it from Starfire." They both laughed at that thought, 'Beast Boy the clown and Raven the dark princess finally got together, bet you didn't see that one coming'. That would have been some headline on the newspaper.

As they walked inside Beast Boy put his hand around her waist and she put her arm behind his head. "Why don't I make some food, we didn't get any at the club" asked raven who was beginning to feel the after effects of not eating lunch. "What do you want me too make?"

Beast Boy cringed at the thought of Raven cooking, but he wanted to be nice and not fuck something like this up so early. "How about a tofu burger and some pudding, I haven't had that stuff in the longest time" he said, his mouth watering from hunger (hopefully), he also hadn't eaten since breakfast, but all he got was some green beans. "What's with that look in your eyes?" She was just staring at him like a deer in headlights.

"I think we should get back to work on getting me caught up, don't you think" she said as she was floating towards him painfully slow. "Food can wait, right." She was drawing closer and Beast Boy got up, knowing what was coming next.

Their lips joined and they melted into each other like it was the last time they would. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he felt Raven put her hands on his chest, trying to push him onto the couch. He let on and let her do it; he didn't care where he was. As they landed raven whispered "stop me if I get out of line" into his ear, he was hoping it wouldn't go too far or he'd be in major trouble with our friends in blue (cops). They were on the couch and she was lying directly on top of him. He let go only to whisper "I'll do my best." As they were about to rejoin they heard a knock at the front door. "Oh Shit" they both whispered, "they're home

"Yo, Rae, open up, the doors locked and I forgot my keys" yelled Cyborg. They could hear robin mumbling "idiot". "BB better be getting better by now, because those coordinates you gave us were bullshit" said Cyborg.

"He is" she said as they locked for onemore quickkiss. They seemed to be getting addicted. As soon as they touched Starfire flew to the window out of impatience and saw them. They didn't notice. (oooooooohhhh)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dravin, did you know about this" asked Cyborg, laughing himself silly that the complete opposites were caught making out on the couch. "and you guys were making out, oh man this is to priceless, wait until the media gets a hold of this.

"The media already does, there was a camera man at the club" said Dravin who was finally coming out of hiding wherever he was.

"How do you know we were at a club, did you follow us or something" asked Beast Boy who was still red in the face about what happened. He was gonna have to get used to Cyborg's taunting. 'Does she chain you to the bed or is it the normal way', he didn't want to imagine the comebacks he would need to pull out. "If I didn't fallow you I wouldn't have known if my plan worked or not" said Dravin.

"Wait, you poisoned him, didn't you" asked Raven who was in just as much shock as the others were. They never would have thought he would poison him (raven knew, remember) but Beast Boy looked a little bit angry, but it quickly faded as his plan sunk into his brain.

"Thanks, man, you made my life a hell of a lot better" said Beast Boy as he walked over to shake his hand. "See now, we can be friends when a little poison is involved, can't we" said Dravin, laughing at his little joke. He didn't seem like Raven's brother at the moment. His stern face quickly ream merged and they all fell silent.

"Well, we should go and keep up with our quota" said Raven as she grabbed Beast Boy and they were out of the room in seconds. "Yo buddy, don't go unprotected" yelled Cyborg who was till getting a laugh out of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN RAVEN'S ROOM (ooh la la)

_There's something about the way we slide_

_There's something about this psycho ride_

_There's something about the things we do _

_Something's got me and I just can't seem to choose_

_The one I love I hate but the sex is great_

_The one I love I hate so I contemplate_

_The one I love I hate but the sex is great_

The music blared as they fell into each other, they had been making out for hours and they just couldn't stop. They knew they would have to…….but not before they were consumed by complete exhaustion.

"We should stop, things are getting out of line and I don't want you hurt" moaned Beast Boy as both there hands went anywhere they wanted. (ha ha fuck you , they're not gonna do it or I would have to change the rating)

"You're right…..but I don't want to, I want to do what I want for a change, and it wouldn't hurt me, pain before pleasure." She giggled a little bit at her perverted joke.

_Tell me to take you scare you fuck you _

_After we finish the show_

_It's not enough to have a little piece_

_I want the whole damn things now_

_Can you take it_

_Need to get psycho_

_You're one twisted little fuck _

_You know you wanna get psycho with me_

"This music is making my head do back flips, can you please turn it off. It's gonna make me do something stupid." (trust me, IT WILL) Beast Boy was hurting but he knew he had to stop before instinct kicked in and he lost himself.

"You're right, you're right" she kept repeating. She knew he was only trying to protect her. "But can we….um….still….you know…..um" she said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"You bet, but if it gets like that we're gonna sto….." You know what stopped him and I've run out of kissing lingo.

As she caressed his hair without knowing she whispered, "Just stop when you want to" and they were back to the same old thing. They did seem to be getting addicted.

Raven was wrapped in his arms and she felt true peace, more then any amount of meditation could bring her. She felt loved and she knew he did to. Beast Boy was hoping that this would last forever and they would never be apart. He felt strange warmth in his mouth as their tongues intertwined in each others head. This was the first time he felt like he was home and he would never want it to stop. Their passion for each other got out of hand pretty quick when they got like this, but he knew the best times were yet to come.

TITANS, RAPORT TO THE COMMONROOM NOW blared the loudspeaker. "GODDAMMIT" they both yelled at the interruption. "We'll have to finish this when we get back" said Beast Boy as they both got up and left the room.

"Where the hell where you two, the siren was on for 10 minutes before we had to call you" shouted Robin who was visually pissed that they were late.

"I know where they were" said Cyborg who was giggling whilst saying it. "They was bumpin each other" After he said that he fell on the floor laughing…not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Come one man, why do you have to joke around like that" said Beast Boy who was getting tired of all the jokes. "This isn't like that and you know it, and what the hell is the big emergency?"

"It's not an emergency, it's a goodbye party, Dravin is leaving for…..wherever he came from" said Starfire who was more then upset that he was leaving. He had Starfire do his long hair for him. She cut it into a Mohawk and then put the Mohawk into dreadlocks and let them dangle. So he had Mohawk-lockes (just made it up). "He let me do the fixing of his hair and he was more then happy to try on some of the make-up." She looked at him to make sure she had said it right.

"We'll be seeing you around then, goodbye" said Beast Boy, who was eager to get back to solitude with Raven (not really solitude is it).

"See you later, have a good trip home, say hi to azmorg and tell him I said happy birthday" said Raven. That left even Starfire puzzled about what they were talking about.

"Goodbye, I hope that I can come visit you again, I promise I'll leave the poison in my sock drawer next time I am here" he said, a great big grin played on his face.

(so he left blah blah blah back to what we all want- some BB Rae time, he he)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MONTH (no they didn't screw around)

As they sat on the sofa, Raven and Beast Boy were sitting unusually close as they just sat there and looked at each other. "Last night was awesome" said Beast Boy. (Goddammit no they didn't fuck around). He remembered that they had taken a swim (with there clothes ON) and that he never knew how her gem lit the water around her just a slight bit.

"Wow, you seem cheery for 8 in the morning, and don't talk anymore…..let's just sit and enjoy the quiet before the others get here." They didn't seem comfortable being intimate around other people.

'Her hair smells great, I wonder what kind so shampoos he uses' he thought. He was beginning to notice her more in detail. How her shakra glistened in the moon light, how her skin smelt of lavender and roses. He was getting to mushy and he had to get ready for Cyborg's taunting that he was about to face. They sat with Raven's head on his shoulder and his hand around her waist. They just enjoyed the warmth of each other so much that they thought it was just as good as kissing. (It's not).

"Why do we have to hide this from the others" she asked. She was deeply ready to fight so she could stay where she was. "Can't we just sit like this when the are looking too."

"If that's what you want, I'll try to get used to it." They had been going out for a month and not one time did the others see them get this close too each other except for the time when Starfire had seen them. "But we can't necessarily make out in front of them, alright?"

"Deal, and I love the way you taste like mint ice cream." He had a good laugh at this joke about hoe he tasted. They had calmed down a bit after a week and they kissed passionately on fewer occasions. "I love you Beast Boy" she said.

"You love me, now that is something I never would have thought of you to say to me" he said. How about we go double on this month's agenda. As they drew in for their first kiss outside of Raven's room they heard a scream.

"COME QUICK RAVEN………ROBIN IS DUELING YOUR BROTHER."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUM BUM BUM NO they aren't gonna fuck for a good while so keep your hands outta your pants….pervert.

TELL ME IF I'M BEING HARD ON MYSELF ABOUT THIS CHAPTER

I THINK IT WAS TTO THROWN TOGETHER

LEND ME YOUR EXPERIENCED ADVICE

Why is he back, why is he dueling Robin

WHAT ARE HIS POWERS

Read on find out

REVIEW OR NO MORE CAPTERS FOR YOU

See ya bye bye sayonara

Sorry it was so short


	9. You Don't Have To Cry Alone

I am extremely sorry for the long wait until this review. I lost computer privileges for grades and I haven't been able to come on for a while. I'm not good at writing action sequences but I'll try my best. REVEIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE CRITICIZE SO I CAN IMPROVE. LEMON AHEAD NO LITTLE HORNY PUNKS that means you victor

"You don't have to do this, there has to be another way. You can't just fight anymore Dravin" screamed Raven as she watched her brother who was clearly dominating over Robin. It seemed that every time Robin had an idea for an attack, Dravin would have thought it out and made a counter for it.

"Really Robin, must we fight, this isn't proving anything. You're just embarrassing yourself in front of Starfire" laughed Dravin as he dodged Robins kicks and punches as if they were in slow motion. "Despite what you think, I don't have any feelings for her, we only spent time together. Isn't this a little extreme?" But Robin wouldn't let up. Dravin had exhausted all other means of communication with Robin, so he had to calm him down one way or another.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear….." Robin was cut off as Dravin grabbed his throat with amazing strength and began to slowly suffocate him to the point of unconsciousness. Dravin watched in amusement as Robins face began to turn a deep purple and his eyes began to fade. Just as Robin was about to die of the lack of oxygen, Dravin let go. Seeming content that he had won, Dravin left Robin to his coughing. Starfire rushed to his aid as Beast Boy and Raven stood, horrified, holding each other in their arms. Raven thought this side of her brother had died with her father, but it seemed to her that any of his children would have his influence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What happened out there, Robin just got his ass handed to him and Dravin didn't even break a sweat. That dude's unreal" exclaimed Cyborg, still in shock of what had taken place. "I mean did you see that guy he just reached out and grabbed his neck like it was nothing. Even I would have trouble chokin' a dude with one hand."

"We all have been deeply disturbed of the strength of our new friend, but I still think that there is more to him then meets the eye. I feel he has powers that he is hiding from us" said Starfire. She was attracted to him………but she loved Robin and knew that he was the one for her. Or was he, she didn't know. She only knew that Dravin was a proper Gentleman and knew what to say. She quickly erased the thought from her mind as best she could.

"Raven, why didn't you tell us he was that tough, Robin really could have gotten hurt out there" said Beast Boy. He knew Robin could have easily had his head ripped off if Dravin wished it.

"I know, I'm so stupid to not have told you in the first place. I need tot ell you what he's capable of. You know that my father was normally stronger then any one of us, well, Dravin was my father's right hand man at one point, until Dravin found out the secret to my father's power. It was a special wine that not even I was allowed to see. Dravin killed the guards and stole the wine. He hid in the mountains of Sudokon until my father was tired of looking. My father then decided to focus on me so that he could, well you know that rest." Everyone looked at her trying to take in the story. Robin about threw up when he found out how much trouble he could have been in. Starfire attempted to console him…..but to no avail. "You probably hate me for not telling you how much trouble he………"

She was cut off by tender green lips pressed to hers. That was there little way of telling each other that it was all right. "You don't have to apologize for anything, people make mistakes. Hey" he said as Raven began to look away from him, "I love you."

"I love you to. Thanks for being so nice to me, and let's try to keep the kissing in public to a minimum." She gently kissed him back as she beckoned for him to follow her to the hallway.

As they began to leave Cyborg started cracking up again, but Raven and Beast Boy just shook it off and left. As soon as the sliding doors shut Raven shoved Beast Boy against and began to kiss him violently (having your girlfriend shove you into a wall isn't fun) before he could realize what happened. They only broke away to agree on where to continue this. They chose Raven's room  and where there in no time flat, all the while kissing each other passionately.

They chose to continue this on the bed  and never let go of each other except for the inconvenience of having to breathe. "God I love you, I don't know if I deserve you, what do you think" said Beast Boy in between kisses.

"I think…..you need to stop talking" was all she had to say before she had his mind where she wanted it. As her hands slid down his spine she felt him tingle at the touch of her cold hands.

As her hands slipped down his back, Beast Boy slowly undid the zipper on the back of her leotard. He slipped it off so slowly that it drove Raven mad. While he was busy with that, Raven was busy figuring out how to undo Beast Boys costume. She finally found a zipper on the back and slowly unzipped it. They were both lucky that each of the costumes were one pieces and not plastic on the inside. They were becoming increasingly hot even as they starred at each other in there underwear. That was the last pause they would take as they instinctively grabbed each other and began to passionately melt into one another. (and yes….it is instinctive. and fun)

As there tongues did battle in one another's mouth Beast Boy tried to undo her bra while she was slipping him out of his boxers. He finally got it undone as she began to feel him. They had never experienced this feeling before. They didn't want to share this moment with anyone else in the world. Beast Boy was blown away by how ravishing Raven was in the moonlight, and he never wanted this to end. The way the night shined on her like a goddess was enough to make anyone drop to there knees. He slowly cupped her nipple in his mouth while massaging the other, hearing a pleasant moan that seemed to slip out of her.

Her moaning only aroused him more as he slowly slipped her panties from her body. They were now completely on the bed and they loved every second of it. Outside was a full moon and they could hear the waves against the shore. They could smell the lightly salted scent of the sea and they could taste each others unique taste. The pace was killing Raven and Beast Boy knew it. He had always loved to mess with her and this was his big chance. He slowly moved down and began to kiss every inch of the way, laying little pecks on each unique and gliding curve he had so long adored. He stopped when he got to her womanhood and waited for a sign to continue. "Please…..don't stop" she moaned. He then placed his lips on her and made intricate designs on her all the while enjoying her moans of pleasure. It was her turn now.

She grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped herself on top of him. She repeated Beast Boy's tactic and kissed every inch of him. As she sucked on him she heard pleasure moans emit from his chest. Raven felt him harden in her mouth and she let go.

"What did you stop for, that felt so good" he said. Before he knew it he was flipped on top of her. Adrenaline was coursing through them both as Beast Boy felt her put him where he thought he would only get close to in his dreams. She only stopped him to ask him one question.

"Do you love me" she asked. Her eyes were filled with sadness and doubt. "More then you could imagine." As he said this, all the worry and doubt and fear faded from her eyes, and all her sadness was swept away. She slowly, as not to hurt herself, slid him in herself. She felt the barrier in herself break as he penetrated farther into her. He slowly forced himself in and out. He didn't want to hurt her so he took it slow. The sweat was dripping down the both of them and the tears in each others soul were fading away with each thrust. They both were reaching each others peak when Beast Boy just let go of himself and came in her just as she climaxed. They fell on the bed with exhaustion and peered into each others eyes.

"Thank you Beast Boy, you've made me so happy. How can I repay you?"

"Not dumping me would be a good start" he joked. She looked at him seriously and waited for a serious response. "Making you happy is enough. I just want you to know one thing Raven."

"What's that" she asked.

"You don't have to cry alone"

THE END

What a sweet ending. That was my first lemon (or I think it was a lemon) so tell me what you think. SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL? Email it to me and I'll tally the votes

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

And give me some tips on a new story if you think I shouldn't make a sequel.

MUCH LOVE TO THE UBERMANN FOR ALL HIS HELP AND ADVICE AND FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY FROM THE BEGINNING. I OWE YOU MAN.

AND TO ALL MY MANY FANS (all three of you) THIS WAS DEDICATED TO YOU. NOW GO OUTSIDE AND GET SOME SUN FOR GOD SAKES.

SINCERELY

CrowOfDarkLight


End file.
